A False Marriage
by Lily MJ Fae
Summary: It's no secret that pureblood families pride themselves on marrying purebloods. This is especially true for the parents of Bellatrix Black and Roldolphus Lestrange. Yet their marriage never seems real. Maybe they're hiding secrets.


_**A/N:**_ _Hello readers. This is my idea of how Rodolphus and Bella came together. It was obvious she only had eyes for Voldemort. And they never had any children. It was clear their marriage was not a real one._

 _This is an entry for the_ _ **Hogwarts Houses challenges Drabble Club**_ _. Prompt used:_ _ **he was tired of trying to live up to their expectations.**_

 _Also for the_ _ **Quidditch Pitch Challenge**_ _. Prompt:_ _ **Rodolphus Lestrange**_ _._

 _Final word count: 648_

"Rodolphus! Get in here now."

He hated his mother. He hated for her naming him Rodolphus. He hated her shrill voice. And he hated her for the reason she was summoning him now. He hated his parents for choosing arranged marriage when he failed to impress them with school and his own choices. He was tired of trying to live up to their expectations. Nonetheless, he left his room and headed downstairs.

"Yes mother?"

I need you to follow me into the living room. The match maker has arrived."

 _I don't want to marry. Especially not some child._

Despite his reservations, Rodolphus followed his mother into the parlour. A bushy black haired girl sat on the couch, her face a blank slate. She stood as he entered.

"Hello, Rodolphus. This is Bellatrix Black. Bellatrix, this is Rodolphus Lestrange."

He examined her, stone faced, as she curtsied. Her hair was unattractive, untamed. Meaning she was not a proper lady. Her eyes were a boring brown, but had a slightly insane look behind them. She would be unpredictable, and hard to handle. Her skin was pale and freckled.

Nonetheless, he bowed, as was expected, and held out his hand.

She took it, with a firm grip, "A pleasure."

Her voice held as much disdain as he felt.

"The pleasure is all mine," he replied, trying not to grit his teeth.

They stared at each other for a moment before glancing to their parents.

"We'll leave you two alone for a few. Try to get to know each other."

Everyone walked out and left the room, and Rodolphus noticed as they charmed the room. They couldn't leave until told, and they couldn't touch.

"You've graduated already haven't you," she asked, full of curiosity.

"Yes."

"What's it like to be free of school?"

"Nothing has changed."

"Don't you have a job? Haven't you joined The Dark Lord, like your parents and my parents?"

"I've had a job since I was 16. I've been going to the meetings for just as long."

"Do you have your Mark yet?"

"No. The ceremony is next week."

"You ought to at least try to be corrigable. I don't want to be here anymore than you do. I've only agreed to this for my family."

"You say that like there's someone else."

"There is. But my family has a strong tradition of only marrying purebloods, and the man I want is unobtainable."

"Who?"

"I dare not say. You might disgrace me."

"Five, I'll simply walk out and say this won't work out. That I refuse you because you're too plain."

She scowled at him, "I am NOT plain."

"Then tell me who so I can help."

"I am in love with _him_."

"Him? Who is-oh."

They stared at each other in silence.

"It's not possible you know. He was conceived under the effects of a love potion. He'll never love you."

"I know. But I love him."

"Maybe we could earn his trust. That would be the closest he could ever get to love."

"What?"

"I'm going to help you. I'll marry you so we uphold our families' honour. And we'll work together."

"Why do you want to help me?"

"Because, I will never love you, or any other woman I am paired with."

"Why not?"

"I simply cannot. I love another, who will also never return the feeling."

"Who?"

"Lucius."

"So we'll help each other?"

"Yes."

"Friends it is then?"

"Friends."

"Will we ever have to, you know."

"Once. I think. It's the only way the magic works."

"Have you ever?"

"No. You?"

"Couldn't. Mum put a charm there. She knows everything that happens to my body. She wanted me to be a virgin."

"Well, we went have to right away. Well only tell them we did. I'll make sure she removes that charm when we're married."

"So we're really doing this?"

"Yes, we really are."


End file.
